La volonté d'aider
by JunkyBoaz713
Summary: Trois ans se sont écoulés depuis la victoire à la Montagne Solitaire. Trois ans que Bilbo s'en est rentré chez lui sans prendre, depuis, la moindre nouvelle de ceux qu'il estimait avoir trahi. Mais un jour quelqu'un se présenta à lui. Quelqu'un qui lui fera réaliser que son cœur n'avait peut-être pas fait le chemin du retour, en revanche.
1. Prologue

**Ce qu'il faut savoir** : Les personnages présents dans cette fiction appartiennent à J. R. R. Tolkien, à l'exception d'un certain Nain qui est de mon invention.

La chronologie de cette histoire est assez compliquée, un chapitre en fera cas pour éclairer les esprits.

La Romance sera bien présente mais tardivement.

**Si jamais j'ai oublié quelque chose n'hésitez pas à me demander, je l'écrirai ultérieurement. Bonne lecture à vous !**

* * *

Un jour, un grand magicien a dit qu'un grand pouvoir n'était pas toujours la solution.

Qu'un simple geste de bonté pouvait emmener au loin le brouillard qui noircit les cœurs.

Oh, bien peu de gens s'en doutent, mais certains ont cette bonté dans leur chair et dans leur cœur. Ils arrivent, avec de si petites choses, à embellir le quotidien de quiconque et apporter la lumière en chaque âme de ce monde.

L'histoire qui va être contée ici ne se transformera pas en légende, ni en chant, mais bon nombre de personnes s'en souviennent et la racontent à travers les âges.


	2. Ch 1 : L'invité égaré

Juin 2945 du Troisième Âge :

La tempête faisait rage dans la Comté.

Un vent violent hurlait aux fenêtres depuis plusieurs jours, la pluie martelait toits et chemins, champs et forêts sans jamais vouloir cesser et les éclairs se livraient bataille dans le ciel.

Du fond de son trou de Hobbit, Bilbo se faisait violence pour rester serein. Il ne craignait pas l'orage, non ! Peut-être un peu mais jamais il ne le concéderait. Le tonnerre rendait sa lecture impossible et ne pas pouvoir lire alors que l'on est cloîtré chez soi l'irritait considérablement.

Il reposa son ouvrage sur la petite table qui se trouvait à côté de son fauteuil, souffla la bougie qui s'y trouvait et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour se préparer du thé. Un bon thé au jasmin et à la violette accompagné d'une ou deux tartines de confiture lui feraient le plus grand bien. Sans oublier, bien sûr, les petits gâteaux et un grand verre de lait chaud avec du miel !

Alors qu'il se saisissait d'une pâtisserie pour l'engloutir, trois grands coups à sa porte le figèrent net. Trois coups, se dit-il. Trois coups comme quand… Non, impossible ! Cela ne pouvait pas être lui. A cette pensée Bilbo déglutit et son gâteau lui échappa des doigts pour tomber dans la tasse de thé, éclaboussant le Hobbit qui ne tiqua pas. Il se leva d'abord lentement puis se dirigea vers l'entrée d'un pas décidé pour ouvrir la porte.

Ce qu'il vit en premier fut un grand buste protégé d'une armure en cuir et recouverts tous deux d'une cape en laine bleue. C'était un Nain. Un Nain se tenait devant lui, trempé jusqu'à la moelle, le fixant de ses yeux clairs. Il tenait un bâton de marche dans sa main gauche et on pouvait voir une drôle de hache dépasser de son dos. Bilbo s'arrêta de respirer, il ne savait s'il devait pleurer de bonheur devant cet inconnu ou se méfier car effectivement, il ne connaissait pas ce Nain-là. Avant qu'il ne puisse prendre la parole ledit Nain le devança.

\- Bien le bonsoir Monsieur, dit-il humblement en s'inclinant. Je m'excuse de vous importuner à cette heure tardive mais je crains fort de m'être égaré. Serait-il possible que vous m'indiquiez le chemin le plus rapide pour me rendre dans une auberge afin d'y passer la nuit ?

\- Oh, non, non, non ! La prochaine auberge est bien loin et vous serez mort de froid bien avant d'y arriver !

Les épaules du Nain s'abaissèrent légèrement et son visage s'attrista quelque peu. Bilbo reprit aussitôt.

\- Entrez donc ! Je ne peux laisser un maître Nain attraper la mort avec ce temps. Restez donc ici pour cette nuit, proposa le Hobbit en poussant son hôte à l'intérieur.

\- Je… Je ne sais comment vous remercier cher Monsieur !

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Ôtez ces vêtements trempés et allez vous réchauffer devant la cheminée. Vous m'avez l'air gelé.

Bilbo conduisit son invité surprise devant l'âtre flamboyant, étonné que ce dernier ai été si poli et qu'il ne se soit pas présenté tout de suite mais il n'allait certainement pas en faire cas. Le jeune Nain ôta sa capuche et une abondante chevelure blonde et trempée, parsemée de tresses, fit son apparition. Ses cheveux lui arrivaient jusqu'au milieu du dos, la partie supérieure étant nouée en une tresse sobre. Deux nattes partant de derrière ses oreilles se rejoignaient sur son torse, également. Sa barbe en revanche n'était pas bien longue, du fait de sa jeunesse.

Le Hobbit couru en cuisine pour préparer quelque chose à manger. Il cuisina deux truites grillées, de la viande, écrasa quelques pommes de terre dans une assiette, sans oublier un gros morceau de fromage et une miche de pain. Quand il revint avec le plateau chargé son invité se tenait assis devant le feu, à même le sol, uniquement vêtu d'une paire de braies.

\- Voici pour vous, maître Nain. Mangez, ça vous fera le plus grand bien.

\- Que Aulë vous bénisse ! Mais à cause de moi votre tapis est plein d'eau.

\- Soyez tranquille, c'est déjà moins inquiétant que la boue.

\- Oui, sans doute ! Répondit le Nain en riant sans pour autant comprendre le sous-entendu.

Les deux compères se plongèrent dans le silence et le Nain se mit à manger de bon cœur en parcourant la pièce des yeux. Bilbo tendit une chope de bière à son invité et avisa le bras tatoué qui s'en empara. Un Rosier des Montagnes de l'Est.

\- Vous devez venir de bien loin, si ces fleurs qui ornent entièrement votre bras sont bien celles auxquelles je pense.

\- En effet, déclara le jeune Nain en fixant Bilbo dans les yeux. Il est temps pour moi de décliner mon identité. Je m'appelle Anagrim et je viens de l'Est, au-delà d'Erebor. Pour vous servir, rajouta le jeune Nain en s'inclinant.

\- Vous connaissez Erebor ? S'écria Bilbo.

Il réalisa ensuite que sa question était purement idiote. Quel Nain ne connaîtrait pas l'une des plus grandes citées enfouies de la Terre du Milieu ?

\- Bien évidemment ! S'exclama Anagrim en explosant de rire, ce qui fit rougir le Hobbit. J'y ai fait halte pendant mon voyage.

\- C'était quand ? Comment était-ce ?

Le Nain devina aisément que Bilbo voulait savoir ce qu'il était advenu de la citée après sa reconquête par le clan Durin, même s'il était encore loin de la vérité.

\- C'était il y a de ça deux ans que j'y suis arrivé et… jamais je n'avais vu de lieu plus magnifique !

\- Voulez-vous bien me raconter ?

Sans même réfléchir Bilbo saisi le Nain par le bras et le fit s'asseoir dans son fauteuil avant de prendre un coussin et de s'installer devant lui. Anagrim bu une gorgée et entama son récit.


	3. Ch 2 : Le bâton blanc et la rapière

Bonjour à tous ! Je suis vraiment vraiment désolé mais je sens que mon perfectionnisme va me faire publier mes chapitre assez lentement...

Pour ce qui est de la longueur des chapitres, la plupart d'entre vous m'ont précisé qu'ils étaient trop courts. Bien malheureusement je ne puis changer ceci car cette histoire est faite d'une manière qui nécessites des chapitres courts mais qui seront très nombreux.

Prenez garde à la **chronologie** si vous ne voulez pas vous perdre : Ce chapitre est comme un flash-back, Anagrim raconte son aventure à Bilbon **tous les deux chapitres** jusqu'à ce qu'il le rencontre.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

Juillet 2943 du Troisième Âge :

L'arrivée d'Anagrim à Erebor ne fut pas des plus discrètes, pour tout dire.

Le jeune Nain avait atteint la ville de Dale au zénith et avait décidé d'y faire halte pour la nuit, plus par envie touristique que par nécessité.

Après avoir réservé une chambre dans une auberge convenable Anagrim se mit à visiter la ville, il avait entendu dire pendant son voyage que Dale se reconstruisait vite grâce à l'aide des Nains de la montagne et que déjà plusieurs commerces avaient repris. On ne lui avait pas menti, il ne restait pratiquement plus de traces du désastre, seuls les plus grands bâtiments affichaient encore le passage de Smaug, cent soixante-treize ans auparavant. Quand le soir tomba Anagrim devait avoir visité la ville de fond en comble mais, à sa grande déception, ne rencontra aucun autre Nain, il décida donc de rentrer à l'auberge pour dîner.

Alors qu'il entamait son repas à la terrasse de son auberge une voix féminine se fit entendre derrière lui.

\- Ce qu'on m'a dit était donc vrai.

\- Et que vous a-t-on dit, demoiselle ? Demanda Anagrim après s'être retourné.

\- Il s'est raconté en ville qu'un Nain aux cheveux dorés a arpenté les rues de Dale, qu'il a marché inlassablement sans s'arrêter pour ne rentrer à l'auberge que le soir venu sans n'avoir rien accompli d'autre.

\- Vous m'en voyez navré d'avoir perturbé l'équilibre de ces pauvres habitants ! Confessa le jeune Nain en rigolant.

\- Puis-je ? Questionna la jeune femme en désignant le banc en face du Nain.

\- Faites, je vous en prie ! On dirait que les nouvelles vont plutôt vite par ici, je ne suis arrivé qu'à midi et je suis connu de toute la ville.

\- Les choses peuvent très vite se savoir quand on demande aux bonnes personnes.

\- Et vous êtes sans nul doute une de ces personnes.

La jeune femme se mit à rire pendant qu'une serveuse déposait une cruche de vin et deux verres sur la table.

\- J'ai pris la liberté de nous commander ceci. Me parleriez-vous un peu de votre personne, maître Nain ?

\- Qu'ai-je donc fait pour susciter en vous un tel intérêt ?

\- Je suis curieuse, tout simplement.

\- Je m'appelle Anagrim Alfingard, je ne sais pas où je suis né mais je sais que je viens de loin. Jusque-là j'ai vécu dans les terres de l'Est.

Anagrim leva son verre devant la jeune femme dont le sourire était encore plus éclatant. Elle se saisit de son propre verre et trinqua.

\- Vous commencez vraiment à me plaire, maître Nain ! Je me nomme Joara. Je suis née sur les routes, non loin des mers, à l'Ouest.

\- Nous sommes donc tous deux bien loin de chez nous… Que désirez-vous savoir d'autre ?

Anagrim et la jeune femme passèrent la soirée à boire et discuter, il apprit que Joara était chanteuse et qu'elle restait à Dale pour l'été. Elle ne semblait pas avoir plus de vingt-cinq années, des cheveux châtain foncé et des yeux noisette. Il l'aimait bien, surtout ses joues roses et son rire cristallin qui répondait à ses histoires. Le jeune Nain était content de l'avoir rencontré, même si elle était une Humaine.

Lorsqu'il lui dit qu'il comptait se rendre à Erebor dès le lendemain matin elle lui demanda s'il était possible pour elle de l'accompagner. Joara n'avait pas encore vu la citée et sa curiosité avait de nouveau fait des siennes. Anagrim lui répondit à regret qu'il n'en savait rien car il ignorait tout des us et coutumes de la ville des Nains mais il accepta avec joie que la chanteuse se joigne à lui, cela lui donnerai d'autant plus de courage.

Alors que la nuit était bien avancée et la cruche de vin vidée depuis un bon moment Joara prit congé de son nouveau compagnon de route après avoir convenus tous deux de se retrouver à la sortie Nord de la ville deux heures après le lever du soleil. Une fois la chanteuse partie Anagrim regagna sa chambre pour y faire un brin de toilette et se mettre au lit. Lorsqu'il ôta sa chemise les os de son cou se mirent à craquer et ses épaules se firent douloureuses. Il se lava sommairement, libéra ses cheveux qu'il avait attaché et se glissa nu sous les draps frais, attendant que le sommeil vienne le prendre. Le jeune Nain posa une main sur son ventre et, tout en jouant avec la toison blonde qui s'y trouvait, ferma les yeux et écouta les bruits venant de l'extérieur. Il y a avait encore quelques personnes ci et là qui traînaient encore les rues mais il distingua surtout les murmures du vent qui traversait la ville et sans même s'en rendre compte il sombra dans le sommeil.

Lorsque le soleil se leva de lendemain Anagrim était déjà prêt et prenait son petit déjeuner dans la grande salle de l'auberge tout en discutant avec d'autres clients, dès qu'il eut fini son repas il prit congé et se dirigea vers le nord de Dale. Dès qu'il eut passé l'arche qui marquait l'entrée de la ville le jeune Nain s'assit sur une pierre et alluma sa pipe en attendant que la chanteuse arrive.

Après un long moment à rêvasser Anagrim se sentit soudain mal à l'aise et sa hache dans son dos se mis à remuer. Il se leva et l'empoigna de sa main droite non sans regarder le saphir, de la taille d'un œuf, encastré dans la tête de cette dernière.

\- Que vous arrive-t-il mon ami ? Demanda Joara qui venait tout juste d'arriver.

\- Toutes mes excuses, très chère ! Mais je ne suis pas tranquille.

Le jeune Nain pris néanmoins la peine de se retourner et s'inclina devant la chanteuse qui lui rendu son salut. Elle portait en bandoulière un sac de voyage de cuir ainsi qu'une rapière à sa ceinture.

\- Je vois que vous êtes prête à tout danger.

\- J'ai dû apprendre à m'en servir très tôt. Il faut savoir se défendre quand on est une femme qui voyage énormément. Par chance ma lame n'a encore tuée personne.

\- Et je vous souhaite que cela n'arrive jamais. Tenez, il n'est peut-être pas bien grand mais il vous servira.

Anagrim tendit son bâton de marche. Il était en bois blanc et la jeune femme trouvait que son somment ressemblait à un très vieil arbre recouvert de neige. Le jeune Nain lui appris qu'il lui avait été offert par son père tout comme sa hache.

Ils se mirent ensuite en route tranquillement mais Anagrim garda néanmoins sa hache en main, il était presque sûr qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls.

Il ne restait guère que quelques minutes de marche lorsque la crainte du jeune Nain se confirma. Une demi-douzaine d'individus affluèrent de chaque côté de la route et leur bloqua le passage jusqu'à la citée.

\- Qui êtes-vous et que réclamez-vous ? Demanda Anagrim en se plaçant devant Joara.

\- Nos noms ne te serviront à rien, petite chose. Donne-nous tes biens et celle qui t'accompagne et ta vie sera sûrement épargnée, déclara celui qui devait être le leader en brandissant un long couteau.

Joara eu un coup de sang, dégaina habillement sa rapière et la pointa vers l'homme qui venait de les menacer. Anagrim la devança, cependant, par la parole.

\- Calmez-vous, je vous en prie ! Chuchota le Nain. Se précipiter ne fera que nous tuer.

\- Vous n'allez quand même pas les laisser vous insulter et nous menacer !

\- Bien sûr que non ! Mais il n'y a pas de gardes à l'entrée d'Erebor et nous ne nous en tirerons pas si nous combattons tous les deux. Prenez ceci. Lorsque je vous le dirai soufflez dedans, et courrez vous cacher.

La chanteuse rengaina son épée à contrecœur et prit l'objet que le jeune Nain lui tendit. C'était une coquille de Fasciolaria ambrée de la taille d'un petit cor de chasse elfique.

\- Assez de bavardage ! Cria le leader en s'approchant des comparses. Que réponds-tu, nabot ?

Ledit nabot attendit le dernier moment pour faire volte-face et flanqua un coup de poing au visage du bandit qui se retrouva par terre, totalement sonné.

\- Je croyais devoir me taire… répondit le jeune Nain. Joara, maintenant !

La jeune femme prit une grande inspiration et souffla de toutes ses forces dans le coquillage, un son grave et très fort en sorti. Sous la panique les bandits se ruèrent tous en même temps sur le Nain qui se défendit du mieux qu'il put pendant que la jeune chanteuse courait se mettre à l'abri.

Après plusieurs coups de hache et d'épées quatre des hommes étaient à terre et lorsqu'Anagrim assomma le cinquième, d'un coup à la tête avec le manche de sa hache, il entendit un cri qui venait de derrière. Il vit le leader s'approcher de Joara pendant qu'elle menaçait ce dernier avec le bâton de marche du Nain.

\- Joara non, ne le frappez pas ! Hurla Anagrim. Vous allez le…

Trop tard. L'homme bondit sur la chanteuse qui, dans un geste de panique, ferma les yeux et donna un grand coup dans la tête du bandit qui fut décapitée net et s'envola sur plusieurs mètres avant de retomber dans une rivière qui passait non loin.

Lorsqu'elle entendit le « plouf » Joara ouvrit les yeux et vit le corps étêté à ses pieds, Anagrim voulut se précipiter vers elle mais il reçut un coup violent à la tempe et tomba à la renverse. Il eut tout juste le temps de voir un des hommes qu'il pensait avoir assommé lever son poignard une dernière fois avant qu'une flèche de Nain ne vienne transpercer la main qui le tenait.

Après avoir entendu le son du coquillage, les gardes d'Erebor n'avaient pas tardé à se précipiter pour voir de quoi il en retournait. Une fois sur place l'un des plus jeunes Nains aperçu l'un des siens qui gisait au sol, il banda son arc et tira la flèche qui se ficha dans la main du bandit qui s'effondra sous la douleur, non sans un hoquet de surprise.

\- Attachez les survivants et menez-les aux cachots ! Ordonna le jeune archer.

En moins de temps qu'il en fallu pour le dire tous les hommes furent emmenés, l'archer se dirigea ensuite vers Joara qui s'était précipitée vers son ami. Elle était choquée et sanglotait.

\- Demoiselle, allez-vous bien ? Demanda le Nain en posant une main sur son épaule.

\- Oui… oui je vais bien. Mais lui non, il est blessé !

\- On va s'occuper de lui, ne vous inquiétez pas. Vous n'avez plus rien à craindre, c'est fini.

\- S'il-vous-plait, puis-je venir ? Nous venions vous visiter à l'origine et je me sentirai honteuse de ne point veiller sur lui alors qu'il m'a protégé.

\- Bien sûr, venez ! Je n'envisageais pas de vous laisser seule.

Pendant qu'ils discutaient les soldats avaient déjà pénétré dans la citée et emmenaient Anagrim dans les salles de soin. Joara s'y présenta quelques minutes plus tard mais ne put trop s'approcher de son ami car tout un groupe de médecins était regroupé autour du blessé. Sa blessure à la tête avait provoqué une crise d'épilepsie et maintenant les soigneurs luttaient pour le tenir en place. L'archer se précipita pour les aider et attrapa le bras gauche d'Anagrim pour le maintenir sur le lit mais le lâcha aussitôt. Il se précipita à l'autre bout de la salle en maintenant ses mains en l'air, paume vers le ciel. La jeune chanteuse alla à sa rencontre et vit qu'il avait les mains en sang.

\- Par tous les dieux !

\- Ce n'est pas son sang rassurez-vous ! Ce n'est que le mien…

\- Mais comment ? Peu importe, laissez-moi m'en occuper.

Joara se concentra du mieux qu'elle put pour s'occuper du Nain, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de tourner la tête vers son compagnon de route. Quelques minutes plus tard un Nain avec un longue barbe blanche s'approcha deux.

\- On m'a dit que tu étais blessé, petit. Tu vas bien ?

\- Oui, Monsieur Balin. C'est juste que je ne comprends pas comment c'est arrivé.

\- Montre-moi donc, mon garçon.

L'archer tendit ses mains que Joara avait nettoyées. Il y avait un grand nombre de coupures d'une certaine profondeur.

\- C'est comme si j'avais plaqué mes mains sur des ronces… dit le jeune archer pensivement.

\- C'est fort probable !

Balin se tourna ensuite vers la jeune fille qui nettoyait le sang qui se trouvait sur le bâton de marche d'Anagrim.

\- Et vous je fille, que vous est-il arrivé ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop. J'ai voulu assommer cet homme mais au lieu de ça…

\- Il en a perdu la tête. Puis-je ?

\- Oui tenez, répondit Joara en lui tendant le bâton blanc.

\- Mon gars… Je crois qu'il va falloir allez chercher ton oncle. J'ai comme l'impression que notre blessé est un cas des plus uniques.

Le jeune Nain salua rapidement Balin et Joara s'enfuit rapidement hors de la salle. Anagrim était à présent sorti d'affaire et dormait paisiblement dans un lit.

\- Que voulez-vous dire par unique, maître Nain ? Demanda Joara en s'asseyant au chevet de son ami.

\- Je crains fort, voyez-vous, que ce Nain ne soit un magicien.


	4. Ch 3 : Quand le cœur reste

Bonjour à tous ! Voici le troisième chapitre qui arrive plus tôt que prévu, j'ai été plutôt bien inspiré !

Je change souvent des éléments dans les chapitres après publication donc n'hésitez pas à signaler si quelque chose vous chagrine, ça m'aidera beaucoup !

Thorïn et Bilbo ne seront pas les seuls à connaître de la romance dans cette histoire, finalement. Les personnages que j'ai inventé, en plus de quelques autres Nains, auront aussi leur lot de bonheur.

Ah et aussi je vais utiliser les noms de famille à la française même si j'ai pris les noms en anglais.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et ne vous retenez pas pour les reviews !

* * *

Juin 2945 du Troisième Âge –

Au lendemain de l'arrivée d'Anagrim dans la Comté :

Lorsque Bilbo se réveilla il sentit les rayons du soleil caresser ses joues et s'étira d'aise dans son lit. Il réalisa soudainement où il se trouvait et se précipita hors du lit, enfila rapidement une robe de chambre et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Son invité était toujours là, à sa grande surprise, et préparait un petit déjeuner plus que copieux.

\- Bien le bonjour ! Vous avez bien dormi ?

\- Comme une souche, je dois l'avouer. Et vous ?

\- Je me suis permis de rester dormir sur votre fauteuil. Très confortable !

Bilbo se mit à table en souriant, ce Nain était bien différent de ceux qu'il connaissait. Anagrim prit place en face de lui et s'étira avant de lui souhaiter un bon appétit. Le Hobbit baissa les yeux sur son assiette en rougissant, venant tout juste de réaliser que le Nain n'avait remis que son pantalon et ses bottes.

\- Ne soyez pas gêné mon ami, déclara le Nain, en riant, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées. A quelques détails près nous sommes constitués de la même manière.

\- Non c'est juste… Ce n'est pas important, rassurez-vous ! Assura Bilbo en relevant la tête. En tout cas c'est délicieux !

Bilbo était à peu près sûr que son invité avait deviné son intérêt pour la gente masculine mais il n'en avait que faire. De toute façon le jeune Nain ne resterait pas bien longtemps et il retournait à sa vie tranquille entre son jardin et ses livres. Tout seul.

\- En revanche je suis désolé de m'être endormi pendant que vous racontiez vos aventures, hier soir !

\- Il n'y a pas de mal. Vous deviez être fatigué car vous vous êtes endormi très vite.

Bilbo allait pour s'excuser une fois de plus mais quelqu'un frappa hâtivement à sa porte avant qu'il ne puisse ouvrir la bouche. Il se dirigea donc vers sa porte d'entrée, suivit du jeune Nain. Il n'allait quand même pas subir le même scénario qu'à l'époque ? Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte il tomba sur un vieux Hobbit tout essoufflé.

\- Bonjour, se hasarda à dire Bilbo.

\- B'jour ! C'est… c'est affreux ! L'arbre des fêtes ! Il… il a été déraciné !

Le vieillard eu à peine le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il repartait en courant. Bilbo referma la porte et se rua dans sa chambre pour s'habiller. Il en ressorti deux minutes plus tard, Anagrim en avait profité pour passer une chemise et l'attendait à l'entrée.

Le champ où se trouvait l'arbre des fêtes n'était pas bien loin, quand ils arrivèrent tout une foule de Hobbits s'était regroupé autour de la carcasse de l'arbre. Certains pleuraient, d'autres discutaient très fortement. Bilbo et son compagnon se frayèrent un chemin parmi la foule jusqu'au maire qui se trouvait au niveau des racines.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? Haleta Bilbo.

\- Ce doit être l'orage, répondit le maire en épongeant son front recouvert de sueur. Au milieu de la nuit il a redoublé d'intensité et d'après certains témoins plusieurs éclairs l'ont calciné avant que le vent ne le fasse tomber.

Anagrim regardait la scène d'un air attristé, même s'il aurait bien rigolé devant l'air ahuri du maire. Pendant que les deux Hobbits discutaient le Nain s'approcha de l'arbre et posa une main sur le tronc. Il sentit qu'il était toujours en vie. Mais il agonisait.

\- Tiens bon mon grand. Je vais arranger ça.

Le jeune Nain se saisit du tronc et le souleva lentement en murmurant ce qui devait être une incantation. Tous les Hobbits le regardèrent stupéfaits, Bilbo le premier, pendant que l'arbre se redressait petit à petit. Les branches brûlées se mirent à repousser, retrouvant leur feuillage perdu. Les décorations réapparurent une par une, virevoltant légèrement aux grés du vent. Des cris d'encouragement se firent entendre parmi la foule et même quelques jeunes gens se mirent à aider Anagrim à redresser l'arbre.

Une fois qu'il eut repris sa place tous les Hobbits se mirent à hurler de joie et à applaudir leur sauveur. Bilbo, lui, était toujours estomaqué. Après de longues minutes d'applaudissement le maire leva les bras pour demander le silence et s'adressa au jeune Nain.

\- Encore merci pour ce que vous nous avait fait, maître Nain ! S'il y a quoi que ce soit que nous puissions faire pour vous remercier, dites-le !

\- Vous êtes trop bon. Répondit Anagrim en s'inclinant. Mais je n'ai besoin de rien à part quelques informations.

\- Demandez-nous, n'hésitez pas !

La foule se rapprocha encore plus pour écouter le Nain.

\- Voilà, je suis actuellement en voyage qui m'a mené d'Erebor, l'un des derniers des grands royaumes Nain, jusqu'ici. Le roi sous la Montagne, Thorïn Écu-de-Chêne, m'a lui-même envoyé en ces lieux pour quérir quelqu'un.

\- Qui est-ce donc ? Demanda une voix féminine parmi la foule.

\- Je suis venu chercher Bilbo Sacquet.

Tous les Hobbits regardèrent frénétiquement autour d'eux dans l'espoir de trouver le concerné. Soudain l'un d'eux s'écria qu'il était en train de remonter la colline en courant tel un lapin effrayé et Anagrim put se rendre compte que le Hobbit qu'il cherchait n'était autre que celui qui l'avait si gentiment accueilli chez lui.

**00000**

\- C'était vous ! S'écria Anagrim en entrant dans la maison de Bilbo. C'était vous depuis le début et vous ne m'avez rien dit !

\- Vous ne m'aviez pas posé la question, répondit Bilbo en s'élançant à travers la maison dans l'espoir d'échapper à son invité. Et c'est une partie de ma vie que je souhaiterai oublier !

\- Mais pourquoi ?!

\- Parce que c'est mieux ainsi ! Cria le Hobbit avant de s'enfermer à clé dans sa chambre.

\- Bilbo ! S'il-vous-plait je… je ne connais pas les raisons de votre refus mais tout ce que j'ai dit était vrai. C'est Thorïn lui-même qui vous demande. Il veut vous voir. En trois ans vous n'avez donné aucun signe de vie. Tous vos amis là-bas m'ont dit qu'une fois la bataille terminée vous avez disparu sans laisser la moindre trace, sans qu'ils puissent vous remercier ni vous dire au revoir.

\- Si vous saviez toute l'histoire vous ne vous poseriez pas la question, lâcha finalement le Hobbit qui était adossé à la porte.

\- Alors racontez-moi, mon ami.

\- Je les ai trahis ! Tous, sans exception ! J'ai volé l'Arkenstone et…

\- Je sais tout ça, Bilbo.

\- Ils me faisaient confiance et à cause de moi ils…

\- Ils ont repris leur royaume, leur foyer et leur maison ! Le coupa Anagrim. Grâce à vous. Que vous le vouliez ou non ! Ils vous réclament tous. Et vous ne me ferez pas croire qu'ils ne vous manquent pas.

\- Ne dites pas de sottises… Vraiment tous ?

\- Sans exception ! Déclara le Nain en sautant sur ce moment de faiblesse.

Anagrim lui raconta que Dori ne jurait que par leur discussions qu'ils avaient eu pendant leur quête, Fili et Kili se remémorant toutes les batailles et les combats qu'ils avaient faits aux côtés du Hobbit. Il lui rappela aussi les soirées passées autour du feu de camp où ses compagnons lui racontaient comment étaient Erebor, jadis. Lorsque Anagrim mentionna Bofur, qui était sans nul doute celui qui manquait le plus au Hobbit, Bilbo aurait pu jurer que le Nain rougissait derrière la porte.

\- Pourquoi faites-vous cela ?

\- Ils ont besoin de vous, là-bas. Et vous devez réaliser une chose, maître cambrioleur…

A ces mots, Bilbo ouvrit la porte et fit face à Anagrim. Il ne cacha pas les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues rosies et planta son regard dans les yeux bleus du Nain.

\- Vous êtes revenu à votre vie paisible entre vos livres et votre jardin bien entretenu… Mais votre cœur, mon ami ? Votre cœur, où est-il aujourd'hui ?

Bilbo ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il regardait les yeux du jeune Nain. Ils étaient presque comme ceux de Thorïn. Avant qu'ils ne deviennent sombres et que le roi ne le chasse de la citée. Mais malgré ça, la réponse était bien plus qu'évidente.

\- Il est avec eux ! Pleura Bilbo en se blottissant contre le torse d'Anagrim. Depuis trois ans mon cœur n'a toujours été qu'avec eux, à Erebor ! Je voudrai tellement y retourner !

\- Alors ne perdons pas de temps et allons-y !

Bilbo recula de quelques pas et se moucha bruyamment. Il retournerai à Erebor et garderai la tête haute. Pour tous ses amis. Pour Thorïn. Tout du moins il allait essayer…

**00000**

Il avait fallu deux bonnes heures à Bilbo pour préparer son sac de voyage, Anagrim quant à lui n'avait eu qu'à se rhabiller, enfiler son armure en cuir et sa cape bleue. Il du cependant demander à Bilbo de l'aider à refaire sa coiffure. Le Hobbit refit chaque tresse avec le plus grand soin selon les indications de son ami.

\- Et voici, déclara Bilbo en attachant la dernière perle. Vous les avez obtenues à Erebor ?

\- Oui elles m'ont été offertes, pour la plupart. Seule la barrette m'appartenait déjà.

Bilbo avisa le bijou en argent. La gravure représentait une harpe et deux haches entourées d'une couronne de vigne. Le blason sur son armure était identique. Anagrim se redressa et se fit face à son ami.

\- Êtes-vous prêt à partir ?

\- Je crois que oui. Seulement quand je suis revenu, il y a trois ans, ma maison a bien failli être vidée par tous les Hobbits de la Comté. Y aurait-il quelque chose que vous puissiez faire ?

\- On peut toujours trouver quelque chose ! Mais avant cela, est-ce que vous avez tout ce dont vous avez besoin ?

\- Oui, j'ai tout. Nous pouvons partir.

Tous deux sortirent de la maison que Bilbo verrouilla avant de rejoindre son ami devant le petit portail. Anagrim leva son bâton en direction de la maison et psalmodia une brève incantation.

_« Petit trou dans la terre_

_Va ne faire qu'un avec la matière_

_Derrière la pierre grise_

_Le temps n'aura plus d'emprise_

_De par cette illusion je te hante_

_Et ne reparaît que lorsque ton propriétaire rentre »_

Le petit magicien donna ensuite un coup de bâton sur le sol et Bilbo pu voir sa maison disparaître pour ne laisser qu'une illusion d'un amas de pierres et de terre. Seul son portail restait. Anagrim lui expliqua que, lors de son retour, il n'aurait qu'à rentrer dans la propriété pour que l'enchantement disparaisse. Bilbo prit une grande inspiration et suivi Anagrim, deux poneys les attendait à une demie-lieue, à l'Est. Le soleil était à son zénith et un léger vent accompagnait les deux amis sous le bois qu'ils empruntaient.

\- Dîtes, je me posais une question.

\- Vous pouvez m'appeler Anagrim, dit le Nain en souriant. Je vous écoute.

\- Pensez-vous qu'il serait possible de faire une halte à Fondcombe ?

\- Moi qui pensais vous faire une surprise, répondit le Nain en rigolant. Nous devrons nous y rendre pour nous réapprovisionner, de toute façon.

Bilbo lui fit un large sourire et accéléra le pas quand il aperçut les poneys au loin. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il reconnut l'un des deux. Sa petite Myrtille était là et avait grandi. Il l'avait cru morte quand elle et tous les autres avaient fuis, à l'époque. Bilbo se précipita vers elle et prit la tête de l'équidé dans ses bras, cette dernière lui fit un appel sourd et se frotta contre le torse du Hobbit.

\- J'ai au moins pu sauver une surprise. Déclara Anagrim en s'approchant de son poney.

\- Comment avez-vous su ? Et puis comment l'avez-vous trouvée ?

\- Elle m'a été offerte par l'un de vos amis. Un homme grand et fort qui vit entouré d'animaux.

\- Beorn… Il les a tous sauvé ?

\- Peu de temps après vous avoir accompagné jusqu'à la Forêt Noire, à ce qu'il m'a dit. Je ne sais pas comment fait cet homme mais ses animaux sont tous gigantesques.

\- Surement le sentiment de liberté, répondit pensivement Bilbo pendant qu'il caressait la tête de Myrtille.

\- Ce poney est un cadeau de Beorn pour vous. Elle ne vous a jamais oublié, vous savez.

\- Comment pouvez-vous savoir cela ?

Anagrim lui fit juste un clin d'œil pendant qu'il finissait d'attacher leurs affaires sur les deux poneys.

\- Ah je vois ! Vous êtes vraiment un magicien surprenant !

Anagrim voulut répondre mais quelque chose attira son attention. Il s'approcha d'un buisson et attrapa une petite touffe de poils blancs coincés dans une branche. Ce devait être ici depuis jours, pas bien plus. Une vague de froid se fit sentir dans son dos.

Gmork.

Pourquoi les poneys n'avaient-ils pas tenté de fuir ?

\- Ne cesseras-tu donc jamais de me suivre ? Murmura le Nain dans sa barbe.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Non, tout va bien. Il est temps de partir.

Anagrim aida le Hobbit à monter sur Myrtille et après s'être installé sur sa propre monture ils se dirigèrent côte à côte vers l'Est. Les poneys avançaient d'un bon pas et les deux amis discutaient du trajet qu'ils allaient emprunter mais Bilbo demanda bien vite à son ami de poursuivre son histoire, il voulait connaître la suite des aventures du jeune Nain à Erebor. Anagrim sembla se détendre un peu et repris son histoire là où il s'était arrêté la veille.

Il ne se rendit pas compte, cependant, qu'à quelques lieues de là quelque chose les surveillait.

* * *

**Petite explication** : Le bruit que fait Myrtille lorsque Bilbo enlace sa tête, " _l'appel sourd_ ", est un grognement de bienvenue. Les chevaux le font souvent quand leur soigneur arrive avec de la nourriture.


End file.
